


The Birthday Gift

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: June 2015 Kink Bingo Ficlets [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Slash, Spanking, Underwear Kink, semi-public fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been at this for a while, now, and Mike thinks he knows him. But lately... he's not sure what the hell's gotten into Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the June kink bingo card on the 1_million_words comm, in my dom!Harvey, sub!Mike 'verse.

“Briefs?” Mike looked down at the box wrapped in embossed gold paper lying pulled apart on his lap. “For Christmas, are you getting me socks?”

 He and Harvey were kicked back on loungers on Harvey’s outdoor terrace, having a pre-birthday-dinner scotch.

 “Pick them up,” He watched Harvey shoot him his ‘is that the best you’ve got?’ look and turn part of his attention back to his drink. “Touch them and…you’ll get it.”

“Ohhh….” Mike did; picked up two of the half dozen pairs and felt them nearly slide away from him, back into the box like water through his fingers. “Yikes….that’s some really, really….very soft …silk. Where did you find them?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, slightly embarrassed – felt warmth bloom in his face and an ache low in his belly at the implications in what he was now running over one palm.

“I didn’t _find_ them. I had them made. You wearing lingerie isn’t something either of us wants, I’m sure, but I do like the idea of _these_. On you.”

 “I’ll bet you do. Honestly…um…parts of me are … intrigued at how they’ll feel.”

“Good. The options I found in shops or online were too utilitarian and mass made or else they were…well…. I couldn’t see you in a men’s thong, either.”

“You’re right. That’d be a ‘no, please, sir….’"

These were, Mike had to admit, subtle but hot: Trunk style, with a hit of leg coverage - longer than a brief but shorter than a boxer-brief, a pouch sewn in with intricate cross-stitching, and waistbands that were ribbons of rough, brushed velvet.

The silk was heavy; very high quality. They didn’t look remotely feminine  - were all dark colors; black, gunboat grey, navy blue, dark green, and a purple that was so deep it was nearly black. Mike could tell they would ride along his hips but would be snug enough to feel well contained in - and would hug his ass like a soft, thin, slippery glove.

“You want me to wear them at work,” It dawned. “These aren’t for me, they’re for you.”

“How about ‘they’re for us?’” Harvey offered.

Harvey _had_ also gotten him cigars that were a couple of big steps up from the everyday and a gold cigar cutter, so, ‘not too shabby for Mike,’ he thought to himself.

“I won’t have it said I don’t treat my sub well….”

“Not that I can _tell_ anyone you treat me well.”

Since no one knew – still. How they’d managed to keep it away from _that_ group? It was a minor miracle as far as Mike was concerned.

“Listen, after this it’s up to you; I don’t care if you wear them on weekends, or _never_ or …whatever you decide. But next week, each day, I’d appreciate it if you would.”

“That’s a little mind-fucky, Harvey. For the office. Me walking around knowing you’re getting a cheerful chubby at at the thought of…why would you even _go_ here, with how careful we’ve been?”

“Maybe I’m expanding the rules about us keeping this out of the office. Slightly.”

“Yeah?”

 “Uh-huh.”

It had been over a year, now, their arrangement – and Mike knew they both thought about it at work sometimes. How could they avoid it, with the kinds of hours they booked?

 ~*~

Monday was such a frenetic blur that Mike barely had time to wonder how often Harvey had thought about it. He certainly didn’t pick up any hints he was; no long looks, no brush of Harvey’s hand over his arm or back as they walked and talked and worked through the day’s twists and turns.

Tuesday, though…

“The blue or the black?” Harvey asked, almost offhandedly but with a little something back there in his voice. He was still seated comfortably at the small conference table a few yards from his desk, right ankle up and on his left knee.

They were wrapping up their discussion of what could bite them during the discovery portion of a case, and Mike had already stood to go.

“What’s that?” He asked Harvey back somewhat automatically, taking one more flip through his ‘next-steps’ notes.

“You don’t have to tell me, but I’d enjoy it if you would. I’ll enjoy it all afternoon.”

“Are you… kidding?” Mike pointed at the door with the folder as he closed it, working up a good case of mock indignation. “Two of our colleagues just walked out of here, are mere steps away…”

“Yes, which is why I waited to ask, obviously. Until they were steps away. So….”

“The green ones,” Mike said quick and low. “Do not think about it in court after lunch. Just … don’t.”

“Oh, I will. It’s okay, I am capable of thinking of several things at once.”

“No you’re not,” He felt Harvey’s eyes on him as he left. “No one is.”

“I’m thinking of two things right now….”

Jesus, _what_ was getting into him?

~*~

Wednesday Mike decided Harvey had an actual insane streak he hadn’t previously revealed.

“Wait, what… ummm….what the hell are you doing?”

“Putting your messenger bag on the edge of my desk.”

“Because?" 

“It’ll block more of … you. More of us. From anyone who walks by.”

Mike had only dropped in to quickly share what he’d learned on their case. He was standing, much like yesterday, but this time at Harvey’s desk and perpendicular to it. Harvey was sitting, much like yesterday, again tilted back in his chair- but this time the one at his desk.

He was looking the frisky kind of wound up Mike only ever saw inside Harvey’s apartment. Generally Mike was already naked or on his way to it when he saw that look. 

“Stand still,” Harvey said, leaning up to get fingers under Mike’s belt and pull him a full step closer, urging him to turn slightly more toward him. “Don’t move.”

“Jesus Fucking Christ….”

“I said don’t move.” Harvey was giving him the dom eyes and … they worked. They always worked, even when Mike’s nerves were shouting ‘run.’ “Stay there. Like that.”

“You are out of your mind, obviously…”  Mike said as Harvey’s hand left the belt, fingers tracing down along Mike’s fly, palm dropping in to cup him and to press, to make the trousers slide over the silk underneath. “There are a dozen people out there who could walk by at any…”

“No, there aren’t. There are eight. I counted. And all they’ll see is us talking….as long as you stay where you are.”

He’d planned this. He’d walked around the office taking inventory knowing Mike would be back soon, and he’d frigging planned this.

“Someone could walk … _in_. Not _by_ ….”

“The few people here aren’t likely to come see me,” Harvey’s voice got deeper, the words coming slower. His hand stopped moving then squeezed; gently, then harder. “They’re hiding in their offices, praying no one forces them to do some actual work.”

“Ohhhhhh… do not…..no…”

Harvey’s hand stopped toying with him and found Mike’s zipper, tugging it down. Mike watched as Harvey slid his fingers in, his thumb widening the space. He felt his own jaw tighten, his mouth popping open as Harvey caressed his dick through the fabric of the pouch.

He was only using his fingertips, but they might as well be lightning bolts tracing over him; Mike felt the light, sweet, head-spin that he got from getting hard this fast.

“Fuuuuck, are you really doing this? Here? Are you?”

“Yes,” Harvey shifted as if to move “Sure am.”

“Harvey, no, no….no, seriously don’t….”

Harvey did; he leaned forward and removed his hand at the same time, let it slide under Mike to stroke his silk-ensconced balls through his trousers. He pressed his lips firmly to the elongating mound of fabric, kissing and mouthing at it, at _him_ through it.

Mike made a sound that suggested he was half a second from panicking.

“Okay…” Harvey said, lips moving against the briefs, conceding with one word that this was getting out of control. He bit gently, teasingly at him and audibly breathed him in. Then he sat back, arm dropping away. “Zip up.”

“I’m not sure I even know who you are anymore,” Mike said as he did. 

“Really; for cripe’s sake get dressed,” Harvey went to work on his keyboard like they’d just been debating whether interest rates should be hiked and nothing more. “Anyone could swing by here… anytime. Couldn’t they?”

“I need… I need to stand here for a while.”

“Can you come by my place tomorrow?” Harvey asked.

“I don’t know. Have to check my schedule. Right now… I’m too busy thinking about dirty sneakers and dead puppies.”

“Come by,” Harvey said, fingers punishing the keyboard in earnest, now, for not being Mike’s cock and balls. “And whichever pair of those briefs you like least? Wear those. Because I’m demolishing them.”

~*~

“Ye _sssss_ ss….. oh, my Gaaaahhh _hhmmm_ mm… _fucccck,_ yes….”

Mike was pressed deep into Harvey’s mattress at all the best points; the right side of his forehead and face, the heels of the hands, his knees. His stinging, throbbing ass was high in the air, covered in bites and lube and Harvey’s spit….and the remnants of the eggplant-purple briefs.

He and Harvey usually spent some time talking, touching, ramping things up on their nights together but this Thursday…

Harvey’s eyes had been so dark, so deeply intent from the moment Mike had walked in. He’d pulled him in and started divesting Mike of his clothes before they even left the living room; got hands down Mike’s pants as they kissed, palms gripping his ass cheeks, fingers pulling them apart, teasing and tracing over the slit between him, pressing in toward his hole as he kissed Mike deeper and rougher and…

“What?” Harvey sounded close to wrecked when Mike pulled away, both laughing and panting into his mouth.

“Are you planning to pick me up and carry me in there? Throw me on your bed?”

“Maybe another time,” Harvey tugged him by the wrist instead, grinning. 

~*~

Mike had been pushed and prodded face down on the bed; practically arranged how Harvey wanted him, pillows stuffed under him as Harvey got rid of his own clothes. Mike noted that Harvey’s shirt stayed on, though, cufflinks not even undone like he couldn’t be bothered to take the twenty additional seconds.

He’d settled in and waited for it, then, expecting a harsh slap across his ass and gasped when he got what he hadn’t expected  - wide, wet kisses down his spine and… _omgomgomgoddddd_ ….

Harvey was eating him alive; mouthing and licking him through the silk, teeth biting hard at his thighs, nipping more carefully at the inside of his ass cheeks, hands pushing his hips around, tongue pressing and licking, his mouth everywhere at once and…

It drove Mike out of his mind, when he did this; made his body jump randomly, contorting, sent his head into a weird, floaty place that felt jolting and unhinged, and that he hoped wouldn’t end anytime soon.

He heard a ripping sound through the haze; realized Harvey had gotten a finger into the seam on one side and ripped the briefs open exposing his butt but leaving the rest of him still covered. Then the slaps started; Harvey striking him until his cheeks felt like they were glowing red, Harvey’s other hand under him, stroking him, rubbing his dick through the fabric and….

“I gotta… I _have_ to….please…”

“Yes, c’mon… do it…” Harvey’s arm and hand were flying under him, Mike humping them. “…come for me, c’mon, let go…”

He heard himself shouting, felt his body freeze and then a flood of _hot_ and _wet_ soaking what was left of the briefs, Harvey’s hand stilling then pulling them down and off, stroking his bare cock until Mike whined for him to _stop_ , please _stop now_ …. 

“Can you push up?” He heard against his ear. It might have been ten seconds later, might have been a minute. Mike did his best, knees digging again. “Gentle… I’ll be…gentle.”

Harvey was; pushed his well-lubed dick in slowly, fucking Mike slow and shallow until Mike started fucking him back. It didn’t take a dozen seconds of them rocking until Harvey was coming – actually _groaning_ with relief, more in control than Mike had been but a _moan_ out of him like Mike hadn’t heard before.

“Jesus,” he said as Harvey dropped by him, tugging at the torn, wet remnants of the trunks and kicking them off. “A few days thinking about me in these and you lose your shit like _that_? I’m having more made…”

Harvey shot Mike a look – half surprised, half inquiring. It was a look that made Mike feel like he was missing something.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Harvey rolled on his back, saying it at the ceiling as much as at him, voice content and loose and edged with the sleepies. “That’s what it was about.”

There was silence for a moment, just them catching their breath. Mike let himself sink into the bed, pulling in one of the pillows.

“I can’t…move. Not yet.”

“Don’t. There’s no hurry. Stay,” Harvey said.

Later, when they were walking to the shower Harvey tossed the remnants of the trunks in the trash, forehead wrinkling.

“Huh.”

“What?” Mike asked.

“The purple ones. I thought they’d be your favorites.”

“They are,” Mike said. “They were.”

Then Harvey was laughing low and deep, stopping Mike in mid-step. He pulled Mike in to press against him; his chest to Mike’s back, arms tight around him, planting a warm, deep kiss on his neck below his ear.

Mike wasn’t sure he’d ever heard that happy a sound out of him, ever. 

And _that_ was a gift.

 


End file.
